


Gone

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: Severus was at The Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Canonical Character Death, Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sirius Black Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “Hold on. I’m coming for you, no matter what it takes.”, ‘ring’, ‘dangerous’, ‘Sirius/Severus’ and ‘intercrural' from Day 3 of hp_may_madness.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/30261.html">Read on LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

It all flashes by in an instant. From that night after a meeting—when you decided to blow off some steam, let out your frustrations—right up to last night. 

Last night, when he shoved you face-first into the bed and slid his lubed cock between your thighs. When you thought, maybe, you should give in to him. Perhaps let him slip inside you, fill you, own you. It felt so good, his body over yours, driving down onto you, panting into your ear, sinking his teeth into your shoulder as he spilled between your thighs. It was torturous, your aching cock trapped beneath you, out of reach, the friction not quite enough. When he dragged your hips and reached under you, it didn’t take long. Especially with his tongue flicking dangerously close to your ring.

Too quickly, you are dragged back to the present. He’s still falling. You want to run towards him, but part of you knows there is no point. There is screaming, laughter, shouts. The curtain flickers, and he is gone. The battle moves onward. When the room is empty, you stand before the Veil, resolute.

“Hold on, Sirius. I’m coming for you. No matter what it takes.”


End file.
